This application seeks support for the conference Epigenomics 2015: A Roadmap to the Living Genome. This application follows the successful inaugural conference that took place in Boston on October 20-21 2013. This biennial conference series will bring together an international group of scientists to (l) present and discuss new developments in epigenomics and its diverse applications; and (ll) provide a hands-on workshop for junior and established scientists on key methodologies and resources for epigenomic research. These components will ultimately catalyze epigenomic research and accelerate pace of discovery. The conference is anticipated to take place in Seattle, Washington in the late spring of 2015.